iDont want Freddie to move
by warmXheart
Summary: Freddie has to move to Tacoma. Can Carly and Sam convince his Mom not to move? And will the three friends finally discover their true feelings for each other? Seddie ;
1. iHave to move to Tacoma!

**Hey, this isn't my first fanfic..but my first one in English, because I'm...German! Yaah cheer no, hehe, actually Germany is not that great..:S Well if my English sounds wrong sometimes, pleeease tell me so I can change it and get better! :D REVIEWS!! 3**

**iDon't want Freddie to move**

Sam opened the door of the apartment and spotted her two best friends Carly and Freddie, who were sitting disappointed on the stairs in the hallway.

"Hey Carly, hey dork. What's up with you guys? Why those sad faces? The summer can finally begin. School's over!"

Freddie looked miserably up at her. "My life is over! It's over, destroyed!"

"Great!" Sam said and smiled brightly. She didn't really mean it. It was just their game and they have been playing it since they knew each other. Of course she thought that Freddie was an annoying nerd and of course Freddie thought that she was a cruel tomboy, but they became something like friends.

"It's not funny! I'm going to move! I'm going to move to Tacoma, to Tacoma!" Freddie seemed very angry and quite despaired.

"Wouh, wouh, what?" she raised her hands to slow him down.

Carly answered with a sorrowful sigh. "He's going to move to Tacoma with his Mom this summer."

Freddie started to despair again "It's over 32 Miles away from Seattle! I probably will see you guys only in my vacation!" Sam sat down next to him. It was weird. Like a huge punch in her face.

"But who am I supposed to tease, if you're gone?" She smirked and nudged him, but actually she was very confused. Freddie smiled a little bit but then turned again into his disappointed expression. "And what am I supposed to do without you two in Tacoma?"

"What are we and iCarly supposed to do without you, Freddie?" Carly looked at Sam and they both knew that iCarly hat no chance to work without his tech –freaky friend.

"Why does your Mom even want to move? What's wrong about this place?" Sam was actually angry. Why did he have to move away right now? ICarly was going to be the best web show in the whole county. They had more viewers than ever, but there was another point about her angriness. She just had to figure it out somehow.

Freddie sighed again. It seemed as if he had done this many times before. "She thinks that this isn't a good place to grow up. She has a huge problem with the people in this apartment, especially Lewbert. She doesn't like the way this street looks like. It's too dirty for her."

Suddenly Carly gasped.

"Why don't we just convince your Mom that it can be a great place to be at? I've got a genius idea!" She jumped up and hurried away. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What the –"

"I hope her idea is really genius." Freddie mumbled. Sam nudged him again with a smile.

"C'mon. One more sigh." She nudged him a few times and he smirked. "Oh, Come on. Give me one more. Do it, come on!" She nudged him again but a little too hard, so he lost balance.

"Sorry.", she said and tried not to laugh. "Hey, you know what? I'm gonna look for Carly." She got up and Freddie nodded, still pretty sad.

"Hey, don't be too down in the mouth, Fred – dork." Sam said and threw some wadded piece of paper at him before she left. It hit him against his head and he picked it up and unfolded it. There were lots of different doodles on it, just nothing special, but then Freddie noticed something very untypical of Sam. She obviously has drawn stick-figures of the three of them arm in arm. Freddie ripped that part out and put it in his pocket. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without Carly and Sam.


	2. iHope this works

**Woop, second chapter! I kinda have a plan for the story but if you guys have some ideas let me know! :DD thanks for the reviews by the way but I shouldn't rest on my few laurels...I'm writing as fast as I can. ... ... ... but REVIEWS would still be great :D I just thought I should give a hint**

Sam opened the door of Carly's loft. Carly was talking intensely to someone on the phone.

"So you'll be visiting tomorrow? At the agreed time?...Great!...Yes, I'm convinced, too…Thanks…Yes…Yes…Okay…Thanks again!" She hung up and looked happy.

"So…what was that about?" asked Sam and raised an eyebrow.

"That was Gil Wisenheimer. He's one of Spencer's crazy friends and a professional interior designer." Carly answered excited.

"Well…That sounds impressive. What did you want from him?"

"I told him everything…and luckily his kids love iCarly, so he's going to help us pimp this dowdy apartment!" Carly waited until Sam realized what that was supposed to mean for them.

"Wait…So you think Freddie's Mom will decide to stay if she sees that this place isn't that bad? That's... a great idea! But what is about Lewbert…and the street?" Sam just hoped that Carly had another genius idea, but unfortunately she didn't. Two more hours passed by until Sam finally had the idea.

"I've got it! Ha! We start an appeal on the next iCarly!" She had gotten up of the couch and was walking around, pretty hard thinking. Carly jumped up, too.

"Every volunteer can help to clean this street up and is able to help to keep iCarly going and Freddie to stay with us!"

"We can make a competition! The most assiduous helper wins a prize and an appearance in the next iCarly! How is that?" Sam and Carly wrote their ideas on a notepad and after they had everything perfected they were pretty sure that it would work. It just had to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is never going to work!" Carly and Sam had told Freddie their plan and he seemed very sceptic.

"Yeah, come up with a better plan, idiot!" snapped Sam. He was just about to respond, but Carly stopped him.

"No! Not now! Why don't you think so, Freddie?" she asked. He looked down to the floor and his cheeks turned red.

"Well, who cares if I go or stay? I bet no one shows up." He didn't look up, it was too embarrassing. Sam stumbled as she saw Freddie so unconfident. She stepped forward and punched his shoulder.

"Don't talk like that, sissy." He looked defiantly up at her. "A lot of people care –". She hesitated a short moment before she went on. "Even, uh, me…so pull yourself together and get ready for the show." He seemed a little stunned and for less than one second there was something…like a moment between him and Sam…but then Freddie rushed behind his camera and Sam and Carly raised a huge sign with the words, 'iDon't want Freddie to move!' on it.

"Life in…5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

"iDon't want Freddie to move!" Carly and Sam screamed into the camera.

"Yes you've heard right, dear iCarly viewers! Freddie's overprotective Mom wants to move to Tacoma!" Carly explained and Sam pressed the 'boo' button on her blue sound effect box.

"What a cheek!" Sam said pretended shaken. "Don't be too harsh with her. She just wants our little Freddie - baby – sweetie pie to grow up in a better place and a cleaner street like in Tacoma…" Sam pressed the 'oooh' button. Carly and Freddie laughed.

"Right, so we appeal to you guys! Help to clean our street up and help us to keep Freddie! And of course iCarly…because what would iCarly be without Freddie?" Carly said. Sam smirked into the camera.

"Well…a little less dorky, but also a little less…everything. You guys would see nothing but a black screen. So help us to keep Freddie!" They raised the sign up higher and Sam pressed the 'cheer' button.

"Please, please, please come over tomorrow at noon to the faded in address." Carly pleaded and Sam nodded intensively.

The show was the best one for a long time. They tried so hard to make it exciting and funny and when Freddie finally turned the camera out Carly and Sam let themselves fall into the couch, totally exhausted.

"That's it. I feel like a sucked rhino." Sam mumbled into the pillows.

"Why a rhino?" Carly asked weakly.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"What's special about a sucked rhino?"

"Huh?"

"You said you'd feel like a sucked rhino."

"Did I?"

"Uhu."

"I can't remember that."

"But you just said it…a few seconds ago."

"Urgh…My brain feels heavy…Is my head bigger?"

Freddie laughed to himself.

"Okay…you guys should take a nap and then I can put your hands in warm water…I wonder whether this works for girls as well." He kneeled down between the coffee table and his two best friends and watched them with a smirk.

"No way, dude…There's no way I'm gonna – gonna…" Sam started to say, but then fell asleep and so had Carly. Freddie liked Sam most if she was asleep. So she couldn't insult or hurt him and as he watched her lying this quiet and peaceful on the couch he couldn't help but think that she looked pretty. He stumbled and thought again about what he just had thought. He was so confused about it that he shook his head and stood up.

"Gosh…Urgh." He said to himself, grabbed his laptop that was standing on the coffee table and took a seat on the other couch.

"Let's see." He said and opened their site. There were a lot of new comments and he started to read.

_Hey, my name's Jerry and you guys totally rock! Carly you'__re so cute!_

He made a disgruntled face and scrolled down.

_iCarly is so cool!_

_Best show ever!_

_Sam ur da coolest…wanna meet ya sometime. Kinda think ur a hottie. _

Freddie snorted. How pathetic was that? It was the worst pick up line ever. Even Sam would think this was the most unromantic line a boy could come up with. He was sure that underneath Sam's hard shale there was a sensitive girl. Although things like "Thank you so much for this great evening. You're just perfect" coming out of Sam's mouth would be a little strange. This would fit more on Carly. He watched her and decided to be honest with him. Was he really still in love with Carly…or was he ever really in love? Freddie couldn't find the answer. He just didn't know it and the more he thought about it the more unsure he felt.

He just hoped that their plan worked so he could figure it out.


	3. iShouldn't eat everything that moves

**Hmm, third chapter! Kinda short and ... lame. I know. Sorry!! Well, maybe i should mention it again...I'm German xD so if something's wrong..grammar, words...tell me!!**

"Hey, guys. I just wondered if maybe you s – oooh." Spencer had opened the door to his and his little sister's loft and noticed too late that the three friends were asleep. He walked quietly to the fridge to not wake them up, but when he took the milk out he accidentally knocked over a dish full of fruit. It fell on the floor and shattered with a loud noise. As he tried to save it from thudding he pulled another dish down and knocked his head at the opened door of the fridge. He rubbed the hurting spot and when he turned around he saw the three kids standing in the middle of the room, their arms crossed.

"Oh! Hey…You, uh…slept well? How long have you been standing there?" He asked, still in his strange cramped position.

"Well, since you sidled to the fridge. It looked kinda funny." Carly answered amused. Spencer nodded a few times and the he suddenly screamed.

"Look! A huge booger eater!" Carly, Freddie and Sam turned around, just reflexive, and Spencer took his chance to run away.

"He's like a child." Freddie mentioned and helped Carly to collect the broken dish. Sam picked a strange fruit up, shrugged and bite into it. Freddie gave her a disgusted look.

"What_ is_ that?"

"Don't know…tastes like nothing but…kinda rubbery." She answered.

"Well, that's because it isn't fruit, but old dried body colour…that was already on a body…everywhere… on a…naked body." Carly took the round thing out of Sam's hand and threw it away. Sam looked shocked for a moment but then spit that, which was still in her mouth on the floor. Hastily she turned the tap on and rinsed out her mouth.

"Hmm, maybe you shouldn't eat everything that moves, Sam." Freddie patted at her back, a little amused. Sam gave him an angry look.

"Very funny, dork. So what are we gonna do 'til tomorrow?" She asked after she finished cleaning her mouth.

"Hmm, do you two want to sleep over? Spencer won't mind." Carly suggested.

"Sure. I'll get my stuff." Said Freddie and smirked. Sam and Carly looked confused.

"Don't you need to ask your Mommy first? I thought she disliked Spencer." Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh, well, yes. She kinda does but she's in Tacoma right now. Didn't I tell you?"

"No, but she leaves you here alone? All alone?" This would be the strangest thing ever. Freddie laughed.

"What? No way! She ordered my aunt to look after me. She is teacher in a charming school." He looked disgusted. "She showed me pictures of her students. So creepy!"

"And she will let you sleep here? Didn't your Mom tell her about Spencer?" Carly asked.

"Yes, but my aunt told me to not bother her at all. She kind of thinks I was a rebel. She gave me 30 that I don't tell my Mom!" Freddie explained. Sam yelled with laughter.

"You – a – a – oh my – you a rebel? That's the – the – funniest thing I've ever heard!" She couldn't help it. Freddie crossed his arms.

"Why is this so funny?"

"Sorry, Freddie, but this is really funny!" Carly said and she also started to laugh. Sam's laughter was just so catching.

"I'm gonna go and get my stuff now!" He said with a raised voice to drown their laughter.

"Girls." He grumbled as he left. _This is gonna be a great night_, he thought sarcastically.


	4. iAm so NERVOUS

**Woop, next chap..it took a little longer because I had to study for an exam... but I tried my best..euh.. with the story xD Hope you guys like it! Reviews people, REVIEWS xD PLEEEAASE**

"Sam turned around under her blanket. She was so restless and nervous and she didn't know why. She couldn't see much in the darkness but she felt that Freddie was lying inches away from her. He rolled over and now they were face to face. Her heart hopped in a curios and uncomfortable way. Maybe Freddie was sick and he was about to give her a disease. She turned around again and sighted.

"Sam?" Freddie suddenly whispered and she winced.

"Uh, yes?" She asked quietly.

"What's up? You're moving all the time." Since they turned the lights out Sam didn't lie still for more than a minute and it made Freddie even more nervous. He couldn't sleep already.

"Oh, I can't sleep."

"Yeah, me neither. Let's go into the living room." He said under his breath and they got up. The living room wasn't as dark as Carly's room, because of the moonlight, but it was still filled with lot of darkness in the corners.

"Do you now what? I thought about the competition thing you wanted to do." Freddie said and he and Sam sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong with it?" Sam asked and took a handful of the popcorn they ate yesterday evening.

"You didn't tell our viewers about it, right?" He asked.

"Nope. We wanted it to be like a surprise at the end."

"Ah, well, I don't think it'll work." Freddie explained. Sam rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Why? What's wrong now, jerk, huh?"

"Look, if perhaps there are about a hundred people coming tomorrow…how the heck are we gonna pick the best out of a hundred? We're just three, well, and Spencer." Sam thought about it. He was right. Actually it was Carly's part to tell him that he was right and not hers but now she just had to do it. It was the most normal thing in the world. Telling someone he was right can't be that hard.

"Hmm, maybe you're right. Let's talk about it with Carly tomorrow." She simply said. Freddie looked a little stunned.

"Euh, o – okay." He said. Sam smirked and then she poked popcorn into his noise.

"Night, dork." she said and got up, leaving Freddie all alone with his thoughts.

"Does she always have to do that?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"What does he look like?" Freddie asked excited.

"I don't know! I guess…like a man." Carly said sort of clueless. Freddie raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really? I didn't th –" He said but Carly interrupted him.

"Shut up… there he is!" She pointed at a middle-aged man that opening the door of the apartment. He was wearing a dark suit and looked at the three kids, unsure if they were the ones he was looking for.

"Excuse me? Is one of you Carly Shay?" He asked kindly and Sam jumped up from the stairs she was sitting on.

"Yup, she is." She said, but didn't let him say anything. "Okay, listen, suit – Harry. Are you famous?" He looked perplexed.

"Well, uh, I think so. I –"Gil started, but Sam interrupted him fast.

"Cool and you promise to do this for free and there's no rub in it?"

"Yes I promise and there's no rub in it." He smiled. Sam grabbed his hand.

"Welcome in the team, moneybags!" She said. Carly laughed hysterically and pushed Sam away.

"Hello, Mr. Wisenheimer. I'm Carly. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, you can call me Gil. This is the place?" He asked and looked around. Carly explained everything and that the house owner said, it shouldn't look too tawdry and sugary, just a little lighter and warmer. But just when Gil wanted to order his people to get the stuff and paints they needed, Lewbert showed up.

"Argh! Get out of here! Out of my Lobby!" He shouted hysterically.

"Oh no, you rotter! You can't do anything against it this time!" Carly repeated victoriously. He screwed his ugly mug up and left, quietly blaspheming them.

"Euh... that was Lewbert. He's…special."


End file.
